


Directed by Ennoshita || A Haikyuu x Danganronpa Story

by kawanixhi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miyagi 2nd Years, class trial, danganronpa - Freeform, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawanixhi/pseuds/kawanixhi
Summary: Nothing.It was dark and quiet.I can't remember where I am.Where am I?Who are you?What are you?Why is it so cramped in here?I push against this mysterious barrier and it opens, revealing a classroom. I look back and see the locker I was previously stuck in.Why was I inside a locker?It took me a while to register my surroundings before remembering where I was.Hope's Peak AcademyDisclaimer: I do not own characters from neither Haikyuu nor Danganronpa. Trigger warnings will be placed when necessary.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji/Nametsu Mai, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Before We Start

Hi there! Author here! I just want to clarify some things before we start.

1\. Who is the MAIN protagonist?

\- It's Ennoshita Chikara from Karasuno

2.) What are the roles of the other main characters?

\- Nametsu acts as a support for Ennoshita while Yahaba, Shirabu, Kawanishi, and Futakuchi act as the antagonists. But out of the four of them, the MAIN antagonists are Shirabu and Kawanishi

2.) Why isn't Hinata or Kageyama here?

\- This story will be focusing on the 2nd years from Miyagi but the other years will have their own series too!

3.) Where are Akaashi and Kenma?

\- Like I said earlier, the characters here are the 2nd years of Miyagi. Other characters will be given their own series

4.) Why them?

\- They are so underrated it hurts me 

5.) The dialogue seems familiar...

\- Some parts of the dialogue are taken directly from the games such as Monokuma's dialogue or the dialogue before the trials

6.) How'd you decide their talents?

\- Some are based on the time skip in the manga, the others I just grabbed an online roulette and random jobs.

7.) Does this story have any ships?

\- Only one! All other pairings are platonic

8.) What can we call you?

\- I go by Naomi or Nami!

9.) Why'd you make this story?

\- Actaully this, has been in my drafts for months now, and I had forgotten about it. I only remembered this when I was reading a hq x dr story. While you're here, I just want to credit @its_rayray1 cuz their story was the one I was reading.

That's all and I hope you enjoy the story! This story was originally on wattpad with the same title


	2. Prologue: When We Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita Chikara wakes up inside a locker

**Ennoshita's POV**

Nothing.

It was dark and quiet.

I can't remember where I am.

Where am I?

Who are you?

What are you?

Why is it so cramped in here?

I push against this mysterious barrier and it opens, revealing a classroom. I look back and see the locker I was previously stuck in.

Why was I inside a locker?

It took me a while to register my surroundings before remembering where I was.

Hope's Peak Academy

The school gathers together high school students from around the country who are top in their respective fields and prepares them to lead the world into the future

to bear the hopes of all humanity.

This is the "Academy of Hope"

Honestly, I'm not so special to warrant a formal introduction, and whenever I'm asked to give one I get terribly embarrassed...

But since it is needed, I'll let you know who I am.

**I am Ennoshita Chikara but here they call me the Ultimate Director.** Ever since I was a child, I loved watching movies. My family knew important people so I was able to meet, not only the cast but also the director. Since then, I had aspired to be like those people. At the age of 10, I was able to successfully direct an award-winning movie that led me to fame and more opportunities.

But enough about me.

I need to know why I woke up in that locker and the reason I was in here all alone.

"Is anyone in there?"

The door opens, revealing a female around my age. Her deep brown eyes staring into mine. Her outfit consists of a dark jacket worn over a long-sleeved white blouse. She wears a brown belt, holding up a dull purple short skirt. Her shoes are heeled ankle-length boots. She also wore a pair of black gloves.

"Finally another student!" She says with relief and enters the classroom. "Did you also wake up in a classroom?" I nod. She looks deep in thought but became flustered when she noticed I was staring.

"I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" She sighs and extends her hand towards mine.

" **Nametsu Mai and I am the Ultimate Detective** " I shake her hand and point to myself. 

"Ennoshita Chikara and I'm the Ultimate Director"

"I've heard of you before" Suddenly the monitor opens and reveals a dark silhouette. In a deep voice, it starts talking.

"All students report the gym immediately"

The monitor shuts down and Nametsu gestures for us to head there. The hallway was empty and only the two of us occupied it.

"So you woke up in a locker?" Nametsu shook her head. "I actually woke up sitting on the teacher's chair" She began looking through the other rooms. "A friend of mine woke up in the next room and I sent to look for other students! If he had heard the announcement earlier then he should be at the gym with the other students" She said. We arrive at the gym and true to Nametsu's words, there were fourteen students standing in the gym. Some were in groups and some preferred to stay alone.

"Woah there are two more!" A short guy with bleached bangs shouts. "Oh really? I thought there were three" A brunet with glasses says with sarcasm laced in his voice. "Hey, no need for that tone" A tall person says with nervousness.

"Mai!" A taller brunette approaches us. He looked relieved to see the female. "Kenji! Did you find anyone?" This Kenji person shakes his head. "Other than these guys no..." His gaze shifts over to me. "Hey, you woke up in a locker too?" I nod. "It was really weird, wasn't it? I thought I was dead for a second there!" He laughs. He reaches out his hand and I shake it.

" **Futakuchi Kenji! Ultimate Gambler**!"

"Ennoshita Chikara...Ultimate Director"

"You should have seen it Mai! The whole damn floor was empty! When I heard the announcement, I came across these guys and we just went together" He points over to the three near the door. "The creampuff over there was easy to talk to but the other two refused to talk to me... best friends I guess?" Futakuchi murmurs.

"Chikara?" I knew that voice. I whip my head around and there he was.

"I haven't met you two yet! **I'm Kinoshita Hisashi! Ultimate Author!** "

Hisashi and I go way back. We studied literary arts under the same person and even became Ultimates at the same age. I was scouted earlier than him and had to leave for that same reason.

"Hisashi? It's been a while!" He walks over to me. Behind him, was a slightly shorter male who seemed to be amazed to see me. "We were just talking about you! Watari here was saying that he wanted to do a documentary about marine life and I told him I knew the Ultimate Director!" This Watari guy scratches the back of his head, hiding the blush creeping up on him.

**"I-I'm Watari Shinji and I'm the Ultimate Marine Biologist**...it's an honor to meet you!" It was my turn to blush. Our conversation continued until the two had to leave. "Do you guys think we should introduce ourselves to the others?" Futakuchi shrugs his shoulder. "I've met a few of them and most of them are pretty friendly...maybe you guys could go! I'll hang out with the three over there!" And with that, he heads over to the three by the door and starts talking to them.

"HEY BRO!" A hand makes its way to my back, hitting me with such force. " **I'm Nishinoya Yuu! The Ultimate Adventurer**!" He began to flex for some reason. "You're so cool Noya-oh HEY THERE!" This buff guy approaches us and hooks an arm around both of us. " **Tanaka Ryuunosuke! And I'm the Ultimate Trainer!** " Nametsu removes his arm and I did the same.

"These guys...I'm sorry about them" A guy that looked like Tanaka apologized. " **I'm Narita Kazuhito the Ultimate Pharmacist** " He laughs nervously. "I feel sorry for you to be honest..." The brunet with glasses from earlier was back and beside him was a blond with piercings and another blond who looked like a tennis ball.

"And you are?" Nametsu gives him a look. "No need for such tone woman" The guy pushes up his glasses. " **I am Komaki Yuzuru and I have the title of Ultimate Analyst** " Yuzuru says smugly. The guy next to him waves his hand.

" **I'm Terushima Yuuji and they call me the Ultimate Babe-ouch! The Ultimate Make-up Artist**..." Terushima pouts and the tennis ball guys next to him. " **Kyoken...Ultimate Traceur** " I look at him and he glares. "What?!" His voice startled me. "Is th-that your nameIt's an alias dumbass" He snarls. Nametsu gets in between us and pushes me away from the feral ball.

"What a weirdo" She mutters. We were approached by two more people. They seemed friendly.

" **I'm Amanai Kanoka the Ultimate Empathy! And this tall scary yet cuddly guy is Aone Takanobu** "

" **Ultimate...Apathy** "

We talked to them for a little while before Futakuchi called us over. "Hey, you two! Over here!" We walk over to him. The creampuff guy waves to us

" **I'm Yahaba Shigeru the Ultimate Idol**! You must be Ennoshita and Mai-"

"It's Nametsu... I only allow this idiot to call me Mai" Yahaba seemed to be a bit offended but brushed it off. " **I'm Shirabu Kenjiro the Ultimate Medic** " Shirabu's eyes bore into mine. " **Kawanishi Taichi...Ultimate Bartender** " Kawanishi takes a sip from a bottle he was holding.

"Hold on...aren't you too young?" I asked. Kawanishi rolls his eyes. "I'm the Ultimate BARTENDER if that's not enough of a reason then shut up" I stay quiet at his remarks. "Besides this is just juice" He shows me the bottle. "I'm not stupid enough to drink on campus" He sighs. "Sorry about that" I apologized. Kawanishi ignored me.

"So...are you gonna tell them?" Futakuchi whispered. Nametsu gave them a look. "Tell us what?" Shirabu sighed and motioned us to be a little closer. "So this moron told you he came with us right?" We nodded. "Well, I asked him to go around asking people where they woke up and who they saw first" Shirabu looked around. "Everyone is the same. They woke up alone in a classroom and came across the other they're with now..." Nametsu sighs.

"What's the mystery here?" She asks. Shirabu looks her in the eye. "I woke up with these two near the entrance handcuffed to each other" He rolls his eyes. "Luckily, Taichi knew how to pick a lock" He tosses the handcuffs to us. It seemed to be designed to fit three people.

"That IS weird..." Nametsu mutters. Suddenly a noise comes from the podium startling everyone. "What the hell was that?" Komaki says out loud. The podium kept shaking. Tanaka and Noya grab the nearest chair, ready to attack.

"Come out or-"

Something pops up and smokes spread around the room. In a high voice, it speaks. "I see everyone is already here!" People began panicking. "G-guys calm down!" Amanai says but no one listens to her. The smoke clears and the sight in front of us was so bizarre.

"Then let's get things rolling!"

A bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! To be honest, a lot of the 2nd years are very underrated and I wanted to make it my goal to make fics of them! The other years will also have their own killing game but I'll start with this group


	3. Prologue: When We Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma makes his entrance.

Ennoshita's POV

"A teddy bear?!"

The stuffed toy seemed to be offended by this and jumped(?) towards the floor. "I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen.

"A talking teddy bear?! SO ADORABLE" Amanai is quick to pick up this Monokuma and smother it in affection. "A cute girl's affectio-GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"She sadly puts it on the ground before walking back to us.

"I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear... I AM MONOKUMA"

Something felt wrong here. I just knew it.

"How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench..." I could sense Nametsu giving off an uninterested aura. "My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!" It was laughing at its own joken. Nametsu sighs beside me. "Bear? That? Really? You are...unfortunate" She says. Monokuma ignores her comment.

"Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started..." There it was again. The uneasy feeling I got earlier. "You few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope..." The aura within Monokuma darkens.

"...you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school! You have to live here until you die!"

L-live here? Until we die? What the hell is this?! Is this some sort of prank?!

"Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...?" Narita is taken aback by this. "Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences" That was the least of our concerns right now. "There is no way I am staying here for the rest of my life!" Yahaba cries out. "You have no choice! You're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!" Monokuma laughs. 

"You have to stay forever...unless" This got everyone's attention. "Unless?" Komaki steps forward. "Let me tell you about this fun little rule I made! As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!" Everyone held their breaths as Monokuma continued.

"When I say disrupt the harmony... I mean if someone here were to murder"

I froze. I couldn't move nor think.

Murder?

Why would anyone murder here?

"You're joking right?" My head snaps toward Tanaka. He was approaching Monokuma at a fast pace. No one could stop him. He picks him up. "Who do you think you are huh?! Thinking we would abide by your damn orders" He began shaking him. Monokuma wasn't speaking. "Huh, no comebacks?" A beeping sound was heard and Tanaka stopped.

It was coming from the bear.

"You moron throw it away!" Shirabu screams. Tanaka looks at him with confusion and the beeping gets faster. Kawanishi leaves from his spot. "Get rid of it you fucking idiot!" He grabs Monokuma at throws him into the air.

Everyone is blown back by the huge explosion. Kawanishi falls back to the ground and Tanala stumbles. There was a painful ringing in my ears, and I could smell the gunpowder. Explosions might happen all the time in movies or whatever, but when it's in real life... I'd never seen anything like it.

"Taichi are you okay?" Shirabu rushed to his friend's side. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kawanishi laughs and pushes his hand away. "One and it's somehow the middle one" Shirabu snickers. "Yup he's fine" They go back to their stoic faces.

"Does this mean the bear is go-GAH!" Watari shrieks when Monokuma appears next to him. "Trying to kill me ey? That's a violation of the school rules! And don't even think of doing more naughty things cuz there are cameras around everywhere!" He glares at Tanaka. "Or else" Tanaka shrinks back.

"Ehem continuing the ceremony! I will be handing you over your e-handbooks!"

E-handbooks?

"This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one! It also contains the school regulations!"

"And of course, whoever breaks it will receive punishment am I correct? " Nametsu asks. "Of course! That brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!" Monokuma disappears and leaves the students behind.

leaving all of us in a state of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update on everyone's Ultimate talent. Most of these are based on the time skip but for the others I just grabbed an online roulette and a few jobs and WHOOSH! Yahaba Shigeru is the Ultimate Idol
> 
> Ennoshita Chikara (Ultimate Director)  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke (Ultimate Trainer)  
> Nishinoya Yuu (Ultimate Adventurer)  
> Kinoshita Hisashi (Ultimate Author)  
> Narita Kazuhito (Ultimate Pharmacist)  
> Yahaba Shigeru (Ultimate Idol)  
> Kyoutani Kentaro (Ultimate Traceur)  
> Watari Shinji (Ultimate Marine Biologist)  
> Shirabu Kenjiro (Ultimate Medic)  
> Kawanishi Taichi (Ultimate Bartender)  
> Terushima Yuuji (Ultimate Make-up Artist)  
> Futakuchi Kenji (Ultimate Gambler)  
> Aone Takanobu (Ultimate Apathy)  
> Mai Nametsu (Ultimate Detective)  
> Yuzuru Komaki (Ultimate Analyst)  
> Kanoka Amanai (Ultimate Empathy)


	4. Prologue: When We Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimates review the school regulation.

**Ennoshita's POV**

"So we have to live here?" Kinoshita mutters as he walks up to me. Kawanishi lets out a loud sneeze. "I can still smell the gunpowder...thanks to someone" He glares at Tanaka. "Look, I didn't know that we weren't allowed to hurt the pipsqueak!" Shirabu rolls his eyes. "You look like you don't know anything" This angers Tanaka but before he could take action, Narita holds him back.

"How about we look at the rules right now? He suggested. That got everyone quiet. "He's right! That way we can know what not to do!" Watari backs him up. Nametsu sighs and takes out her own handbook. I take out mine and just as Monokuma said earlier, it displayed our full names.

I looked around me. I could sense the tension. I wouldn't blame them. We were told the only way to leave was to murder but no one would do it...right?

I snap back to reality as Kinoshita nudges me. Everyone was looking in my direction. "You okay there?" Yahaba looks at me. "I'm fine...just thinking about this whole thing..." Murmurs of agreement fill the room. "So about the regulations..." Nametsu begins to read the rules.

**Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use** **of time**

"Meaning we can't leave at all" Kyoken says, his nose scrunching up.

**"Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

"So for obvious reasons, this would help lessen the chances of murder" Narita says. "Not at all... it just means we would have a reason if someone were to commit murder" Shirabu muttered.

**Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

"Not only is it unsanitary but it would suspicious to see someone sleeping in the pool... they might be dead for all we know" Komaki bluntly remarks. The thought creeps me out. It might have been a good plot for a movie but in real life...not so much.

**With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

"Minimal restrictions? What's that?" Nishinoya asks "It must be talking about those doors by the stairs" Yahaba says. "Oh yeah we tried going to the second floor but it wouldn't let us" Shirabu adds to the sentence.

**Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.**

"That's obvious after earlier's events" Kawanishi eyes Tanaka. "HEY HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!" Narita tells the male to calm down. Tanaka scoff before looking back at his handbook.

**Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

"Hmm..." I look over to Kinoshita."Something about this creeps me out" He says. "Well, we are forced to kill each other" I sigh. "I just hope nobody does" Watari commented.

**Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.**

Feeling a slight dizziness, I raised my face up from the screen. As I looked around, I saw the same stormy expression on everyone's faces."Is that everything?" Terushime closes his handbook. Amanai raises her hand.

"What do they mean by **unless they are discovered**?"

" It's saying that if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you... if that wasn't obvious enough" Shirabu says. "No need to be rude" Aone says. Shirabu rolls his eye, turning away from them.

"Well if that's all, I suggest we all go back to our rooms" Komaki says, walking past everyone. "Wait! Are you sure that's the best idea?" I stammered. He looked me in the eye. "I'd rather be prepared...one of you might already be planning something" He walks out of the gym.

"What's his problem?" Amanai huffs. "He's right...although we need to explore this place a but more" Nametsu suggests. "There are fifteen of us here right now...I suggest we go into groups of three that way even if one of us **suddenly** plans a murder we'd have someone to stop it" Everyone agreed with Watari's idea.

"So do we start now? Cuz I'm getting pretty bored here!" Terushima whines. "If you want but I'm gonna be taking a rest for now. Ennoshita and Kenji, you're coming with me later" Nametsu leaves the gym, Futakuchi following behind her.

"Rest all you want but we're looking for a way out of here" Shirabu leaves, Kawanishi and Yahaba obviously going with him. Everyone starts grouping up and left. Only Kinoshita and I were left in the gym.

"Aren't you gonna go?"I asked. "Watari said he was gonna go with Aone and Amanai and I'm way too lazy and scared to do anything..." He forces a laugh. "How about we look for the kitchen and have a drink?" He grabs my hand and drags me out of the place.

_yeah...a drink would be nice_

_ **prologue end** _


	5. Chapter 1: Written In Ink

**Ennoshita's POV**

"There's some donuts in here, you want some?" Hisashi walks back to the table, a box of donuts in his hand. "Gee...I wonder how they have this in here" I muttered. "Isn't the food gonna expire? Or maybe even used up?" Kinoshita laughs as he sat down. "I don't know but these are delicious!" He says, taking a bite.

"It's actually replenished every day!"

I flinch from my spot and Hisashi takes a defensive pose. Monokuma walks out of the storge room. "Replenished?"I asked. "While you childer sleep, the food here gets restocked! Kind of like magiiiiiic" The bear dramatically says before leaving again.

"That bear's weirdo..." Hisashi mutters while drinking his tea. "There you two are!" Amanai walks into the room. Her presence alone lightened up my mood. "Everyone's in the dining hall! We're discussing what we found" She grabs a donut from the box. "Sorry about that Amanai" I sheepishly said. "Oh, you can call me Kanoka!" She smiled. It brought me to a moment of peace.

"Come on!" We follow her back to the dining hall where everyone was waiting. Nametsu walks up to me. "So that's where you were!" She says. "Sorry about that...Hisashi invited me to tea" I say. "So while the story makers were having a tea party, the rest of us investigated" Komaki pushed his glasses up.

"While in my room, I found out that the dorm rooms are soundproof. So if one were to scream for help, none of us would hear" Komaki had a grim look on his face. "The girl's room had bathroom doors that could lock and our rooms were nearest to the hall" Nametsu follows up the previous comment.

"We tried opening the windows and doors but they wouldn't budge" Tanaka said. "Both me and the parkour guy tried hitting it with desks and chairs but the glass wouldn't break" Tanaka sighs.

"Noya and I tried to look for any communication device but all we found was a laptop that wouldn't open" Narita held the device in his hands. He gave the device to Nametsu. "If ever it does open, I believe that the detective should be the one to hold onto it" He says.

"Well we met up with Shirabu's group and we found a very large clinic near the classrooms. Just like the academy's" The female detective said. "We have Shirabu and Narita for this" She says.

"Any more discoveries?" My mind went back to the kitchen earlier. "Uhm Monokuma said our food gets restocked everyday so we don't have to worry about starving" Everyone looked at me. "You met with Monokuma?" I shook my head. "He appeared in the kitchen while we were talking and disappeared just as quickly" Kinoshita explained for me.

"Sorry for being late"

We turned towards the door. Aone stood there holding a paper. "I didn't even notice he was gone" Kawanishi whispers. "I went to my room for a moment and saw this on top of the nightstand" He shows the paper. "A structured layout of the whole school? But why is it only the first-floor" Shirabu asks. "Monokuma said the other floors aren't accessible yet" The tall male explains.

"Is that all?" Everyone nods. "The only problem is...can any of us cook?" Terushima's stomach grumbled. It was a loud sound anybody could hear. "How about you Kawanishi?" Kawanishi shakes his head. "I'm a bartender, not a chef...If anyone wants to get drunk, I can help you but cooking..." He physically shivered. "Ooh! Aone is an amazing cook!" Kanoka cheers. "That solves this problem" Komaki sits down.

"All that's left is to adjust here?" Everyone looks at Futakuchi in disbelief. "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. " Uh? Isn't it crystal clear to you what is going on? We're all trap here with no way out!" His voice sounded calm.

"All we can do is adapt. Adapt to living out lives here from now on!"

The peaceful feeling I had earlier disappeared, replaced with a very dark, heavy, and fearful feeling. "A lack of adaptability...is a lack of survivability." He finished. Nametsu sighs from beside him. "Kenji says a lot of stupid things but he's right... survival is not based on who is the strongest or the smartest. It comes down to who can adapt" She says. 

"So I wanna suggest something here" Nametsu brings out her handbook. "Regarding the night time... it's better if we avoided doing it" I was confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You're suggesting we limit our activity at night as a kind of preventative measure...I hate to admit but it is a wise choice" Komaki says.

"I can't stop all of you from going at but maybe preventing murder would be enough of a reason for you not to disobey" The two head for the door. "And where are you going" Nametsu rolls her eyes. "It's almost night time and I would love to have a quick shower before that"They left the dining hall. Their behavior seemed so natural, I couldn't imagine anyone even trying to stop those two.

"So we go to bed now?" It wasn't a suggestion. All of us wanted to go back to our rooms.

and with heavy movements, everyone headed off to their own rooms.


	6. Chapter 1: Written In Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu, Kawanishi, and Yahaba are up to something.

**Ennoshita's POV**

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially **nighttime**. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

I watched as the monitor shuts off before laying down in bed. Looks like it's nighttime. We all promised we wouldn't leave our rooms now. "Well, all I can do for now is fall asleep"While still mumbling to myself, I collapsed into bed. My eyes closed almost immediately. It's not that I was ready for bed, exactly. I was just utterly exhausted. It was as if I'd spent an entire day staring at a TV watching movies. Or like some kind of illusion where I'd been tossed into a made-up fantastical world.

ẅ̷̛̖̰̩̹́̉̈̽̈ȟ̷̼̖͒͑̓̅̓̑̕̚͘͝͠ę̷̛͖̹̥̟̤͍͕̥̺̞̆̆͒͆̒͊̉̈́̿̆͒͐̎͜ͅȑ̵͉̤̼͎̺̦͔̰͕̥̱̫̏͊̿̈́͘͠e̷̼̰̫̙͕̹͖̦̭̭̘̫̫͈͆̐͊̆̌̇͐̆̏̆͒̈͐ ̴̨͇̖̲̺͕̤͔̄̌̃̔̐̒̉͌͝͝ͅȧ̸̛̓͑ͅṟ̶̝̫̳͇͑̈́̑͌́̌̎̕̚̕ḛ̶̛̼̣̹̏̐̎̇̒͐̒̈́̾̏̃ ̵̺̜͓̋t̵̢̨̢͈͚̬͕͙̝̤̬͓̲̘̹̽̃̎̒̌̚̕͝h̴͇͇̻͉̳͕̟̲̠̣͇͗̔̂̈́͑͊̇̌̍͜ͅę̸̛̘͕̦̺͇͙̼̗͠y̵̜͇̰̖͍̓̅̔̔̂̂͐̆͛͗͜?̷̢̛̲̽̓̃ͅ

k̷͔̫͚̲̪̜̪̜̋͆̈́͝͝͝.̶̡̛̘͓͚̬͉͍̘̘̦̗̌̎̓̄̆̆͜ͅ.̸̨̡̗̣̤͉̮̟̗͇̻̬̤͉̏͆̿̒́̅͌̒̈́̉̇̏͊̏͝.̷̻͆͛̈̎̈́͂̓̏͘͠m̴͕͍̠̈́ą̷̡̡̛͇̲̘̬̙͉̘̮̮̦̘̲͊̉͊͂͂͛͋̉̿͘͘͝

į̵͍͚͉̬̙̩̈́̓͌͐͘͝͝t̵̢̢̧̜̳̰͕̠̣͇̺͚̲̜̃̾̓̃̚͠ ̸̠̖̣͎̠̻̳͎͍͇̼̐͑̆̊́̎̒͠ẇ̴̥̻̙̆̌̋̈́̔́̅͋̔͘͘o̴͚͖̰̺͗̈́͛͗̓̓̈̇̍̄̕͝͝n̵̛̞͌͂͐̒̕͠'̵̢̛͎̤͍͎͇̲̥̯̿̃͌̿̃t̴͕̩͖͓̣̯̎̔̑̒̄̊̅̾̚̕̕͝ ̶͕͇̝͎̥̻̳̯̪͉͙̬̰̞̽̑́̓͜o̵͓̫̜̲͕̜̲̗̭͔̅̈́͂̄̀̂̈̃̽̐̃͘̚p̶̨̜̣̗͚̩̯͔̳̠̉͐͜͝e̴̟̥̰̮̰͖͊̓̔͑̕n̵̢̧͈͔̞͊͠

ḟ̶̡̮̜̭̗̪̜̥̳̗̖͈͉̙ͅư̴̡͙͙͑̄͒̎̅̊̃̈́c̵̞͈̥̯̫͍̠̗̳͔̼͂͘k̶̢̢̻͍̱̼͎̝̬̝̄͌͛̓̈́̀̃͌̓͠

**Shirabu's POV**

"Open already!"

Taichi slammed his body against the door one more time but to our disappointment, it didn't budge. "Maybe we should take a break" Yahaba panted. We have been trying to open this locked room for a while now. "No...we just need to try again" Taichi tried again but fell to the floor after another failed attempt. I walked over and placed ice on his arm. "This isn't working" I said. Yahaba picked up the chair he took from the dining hall and swung it against the door. I watched as its wooden frame get shattered while the door had no scratches. The idol screams in frustration and throws the remains of the chair to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

I looked back. It was Nametsu. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. "It's nighttime already" I roll my eyes. "I know that" I point at the door. "This door was open when the three of us first woke up and now it's locked" She walked over to the door. A loud sound resonated through the hall as she slammed her body against it. She fell to the floor with a thud.

"See told you"

"Why didn't you get Tanaka or even Kyoken for this?" I shook my head. "Tennis head said no and Tanaka basically hates us" I said. "To be honest you were rude to him" I scoff. "It's not my fault he doesn't use his brain" Nametsu sighs. "Well it's best if you guys stop for now" She looks around. "I came across Monokuma on my way here and it would be bad if the three of you get punished over this" She says.

"You're right" Taichi stands up. The female had a soft look on her face. "Well since the four of us are here already how about I make us some tea?" She offered. "There's a whole cake in the kitchen" Yahaba was quick to follow the detective. Taichi and I had no choice but to follow.

After about ten minutes the four of us stood by the counters, eating the cake. "How long have you been there?" Nametsu asks. "Don't know...I just know I slept for five hours inside my room before dragging them out" I say, sipping on my tea. "So... for two hours?" She said.

"Do you think it has something to do with this whole thing?" She shakes her head. "You mentioned it was open...maybe someone or Monokuma accidentally locked it" the kitchen's door opened. Ennoshita stared at us, beside him was Kinoshita and Kanoka.

"Oh, you're awake?" Kanoka mused. "Why are you awake?" I ask. "Felt the need to eat and asked them if they wanted to" The two males nodded. "Well you can join us for now" Nametsu invited and Kanoka was quick to grab a slice of cake.

Hours passed and the morning announcement came.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"


	7. Chapter 1: Written In Ink

**Ennoshita’s POV**

Soon after the morning announcement, others came rushing into the kitchen. Some later than the others. There was no way to tell if it was actually morning since there were no windows. Nishinoya went up to us. “You’re all up early” He said. “We just met up in the hallway and decided to get a snack and ended up eating breakfast!” Kanoka explained. The female empathy began giving breakfast and everyone continued with their morning routine.

  
  
  


“Chikara!”

  
  
  


“Ennoshita!”

  
  
  


Kinoshita and Nametsu look at each other. “O-oh I was gonna ask if he wanted to investigate” Hisashi said. “We can investigate together if you’d like” Nametsu offers. Hisashi gives her a thumbs up.

  
  
  


“Sure! I’ll just put these down”

  
  
  


**Nametsu’s POV**

“So what did you guys want to look at?” Ennoshita asks. I look over to my handbook. The layout of the whole floor looking back at me. “I wanted to look at the nurse’s office and the storage since it would have easy access to any murder weapon” I said. “I guess we should have brought either Narita or Shirabu for this” Kinoshita murmured.

  
  
  


“Brought me for what?”

  
  
  


Everyone jumped at the medic’s voice. I turn to him. He didn’t have Kawanishi nor Yahaba with him. “We were gonna check the nurse’s office and storage room for possible murder weapons” I said. “Well good thing I saw you three leave” Shirabu walks past us and opens the room.

  
  


“Feel free to explo-Nametsu, does anything seem out of place here?” The way the medic’s voice held confusion got me to look at the room. My eyes land on the huge cabinet by the curtains. “If you’re talking about the cabinet then yes… it wasn’t here yesterday when we found this room” I said. Kinoshita walks up to it. “Well it’s filled with lots of things… and it seems to be divided into three parts” The author points out.

  
  
  


I walk up next to him. He was right. “Section A for supplements, B for reagent, and C is for poison” I said. “Maybe it’s best if we lock this up...in this situation the only person that can be trusted with this is Narita” If the medic said to leave it to the pharmacist, maybe it’s best to do so. Shirabu grabs a lock and key from somewhere and locks the poison part of the cabinet.

  
  
  


“Now that we’re finished with that how about we head to the storage room...Shirabu do you want to join us?” Shirabu sighs. “Sure” And with that, we make out way to the storage room.

  
  
  


**Ennoshita’s POV**

It took me by surprise when we saw someone by the shelves when we got here. Tanaka stares back at us. “Oh hey, guys!” He waved. “I just wanted to check if there was anything in here that could harm us” He said as he was placing a bunch of shot put balls into a crater. “Well this makes our job easier” Nametsu says, staring at the multiple craters by the back. “Huh so were capable of thinking” Tanaka glares at Shirabu. Before he could even say anything Terushima knocks at the door.

  
  
  


“Yo! Monokuma’s asking everyone to go to the AV room!” He says before running off. Tanaka shoves past us and we follow him. When we got there, everyone was already seated. Shirabu makes his way next to Kawanishi and Nametsu with Futakuchi. Hiashi and I sit next to each other. That’s when Monokuma makes his entrance. He says nothing and just drops a box in front of us before leaving. Kyoken stands up from his seat.

  
  
  


“He makes us come here and doesn’t even say shit?!” He barks. “Hey, guys there’s something for all of us here! It seems to be DVDs” Watari hands each one to everyone. He looks at the box. “Motive video…” He mutters.

  
  


“Maybe some ridiculous way of begging us to kill each other” Komaki scoffs. I looked at mine and  I slid it into the expensive-looking player. I sat down and stared intently at the darkened screen.

  
  
  


And then...


	8. Chapter 1: Written In Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the motive video.

**Ennoshita’s POV**

I yelled out without realizing it, and my heart started racing. Because what I saw on that monitor... it was my sibling... not just mine… but also Hisashi’s siblings.

  
  
  


“Big brother! I can’t believe you go into Hope’s Peak Academy!” My little brother cried happily. “DON’T FORGET US!” A small female screamed. “Are they really watching this? Good luck, okay?” Hisashi’s sister says before the screen blacks out.

  
  
  


If it had ended there, that would've been fine. A message of love and support. After leaving my family behind to attend Hope's Peak it would have given me hope, given me strength. If this was a normal school, I would've been happy, if a little embarrassed. With my family's support to rely on, I would've been motivated to do even better.

  
  
  


But here, now, it was totally different. I *wasn't* living an ordinary school life. So I had a pretty strong feeling that the video wasn't going to end there.

  
  
  


And I was right.

  
  
  


This time, I couldn't even scream. My voice just died. Where'd everyone go? It looks like a warzone or something. As if in reply, a voice came floating out of the speakers. I recognized the voice, of course. It was *him*

  
  
  


“Ennoshita Chikara had accepted Hope’s Peak Academy with pride. His siblings did the same. But something happened to these adorable children! What you may ask? Look for your answer after graduation!”

  
  
  


My face is reflected onto the now blank screen in front of me. I slammed my fist against the desk over and over again. I stand up. Everyone was staring at me. Kinoshita screams. It seems like he already saw his video.

  
  
  


“What did you guys see…” Komaki mutters before shoving his dvd into the player. Moments passed before he stood up, face pale and breathing heavily. Everyone follows and the same results appear. Everyone was shaking. Even Kanoka who was known to cheer everyone up. EVEN Aone who was known to rarely feel anything.

  
  
  


“W-what the fuck is this?!” Kawanishi says, voice louder than usual. “It has to b-be fake right? RIGHT?!” Watari begins to panic. “So this is what the bear meant by motive…” Nametsu says. “He wants to fuel our desire to leave… to give us a reason to kill” Her words drove fear into my heart.

  
  
  


“The classic  **prisoner’s dilemma** I see” Futakuchi sighs. He seemed to be more entertained by this than scared. “What are you talking about?” Nishinoya asks. “The fear of invisible treachery short one” The adventurer looked offended by this but said nothing.

  
  
  


“I-I need to see if they’re okay!”

  
  
  


Everyone stared as Kinoshita ran out of the room. My instinct took over and I immediately ran after him. He didn’t get that far. I reach for his shoulder but he slaps it away. I saw the despair in his eyes. He was shaking, crying even. He looked like he wanted to be held but at the same time he wanted to be alone.

  
  
  


“W hat did we do to end up like this? Why are they doing such terrible things to us?” He cried. I held his but he kept thrashing around. “I need to get out of here! Chikara, our sibling, where are they?!” We fell to the floor. Something clicked in me.

  
  
  


We were shown the same thing.

  
  
  


“Hisashi calm down!” I begged. “Calm down?! How are we supposed to calm down Chikara?! I don’t know where my younger sisters are! Even your brother!” He snarls at me. “I understand. I know how you feel right now. When I think what might have happened to my family! But now more than ever we have to stay calm! This is exactly what they want. They  **want** us to lose our composure and stop thinking rationally. Think about it! Those videos have to be fake! Because if those things really had happened…” I tried to come up with something.

  
  
  


“People would be looking for us! Authorities and our families! So please calm down!” Who was I fooling? I was trying to convince myself more than him… but I needed to be strong. “What if there’s now way out of here-” I cut him off. “Then we’ll look for a way out  **together** “ Kinoshita calms down a bit. His breathing returned to normal.

  
  
  


“Thank you for that” He pulls me into a hug. “I’ll...I’ll believe in you...in everyone” He whispers. When we pull away, he has a smile on his face. He looked determined. “I’ll believe we can get out of here” He says.

  
  
  


The smile I'd come to know so well returned to her face. It felt a little forced, but still... It was a huge improvement over how she was before.

  
  
  


“Are you guys okay?” Terushima and Watari came out from the A/V room. They looked worried. “We’re fine now” I answer.Terushima lets out a sigh of relief at this. “I thought something bad happened” He said. “Everyone already left and we were just about to head back! You guys should too” Watari leaves with the blond. 

  
  
  


“Maybe we should go to sleep now” I said. Hisashi nods. “You’re right...and thanks for the talk” With a nod and a small bow, he disappeared into his room. Now on my own, I headed off to tell everyone that Kinoshita was okay. Once I was done, I head back to my room. It was hard to think after watching that deranged video.

  
  
  


I needed some rest of my own.


	9. Chapter 1: Written In Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knocks on Ennoshita's door.

**Ennoshita’s POV**

“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially  **nighttime** . Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…”

  
  
  


Time went by fast and soon I was getting ready to go to sleep. I laid down in my bed, staring at the ceiling. This whole thing was a mess. Was the video real? Did some weird mastermind want to mess with us? I want to get out of here but I don’t want to kill someone. I know everyone feels the same way… I hope.

  
  
  


The sound of knocking made me stand up.

  
  
  


Who could be knocking at this hour?

  
  
  


I stood up to open the door and standing there with all his glory was the Ultimate Analyst. Komaki looked at me before stepping inside my room. “I apologize for bothering you this late…” He says. “No problem… what did you need?” I offer the male a chair to sit on.

  
  
  


“It’s about earlier…” He mutters, a shiver crawling up him. “Earlier?” I ask. “The motive videos… I just needed to talk to someone” He pushes his glasses up. “And I refuse to talk to the medic and his friends… especially that detective” He starts. “You seemed to be the only person here who would be able to  **_actually_ ** comfort someone” Komaki scoffs. At Least he complimented me.

  
  
  


“What did you see in your video?” I approached him. “My friends… I know it’s surprising that someone like me has those” He tried to lighten the mood. “It just shook me up that’s all…” He huffs. “It’s the same for everyone… I could see the fear in everyone’s eyes” I mutter. I think back to earlier when Terushima and Nishinoya went to check on us. “Terushima and Nishinoya wanted to see if we were doing okay but I could see that they were also shaken up by this” Komaki let out a hum of agreement.

  
  
  


“Whoever’s behind this… they’re desperate to watch us kill each other” The analyst grits his teeth. The very thought of that made me angry. What kind of sick maniac would do this? What did they want? For the next few minutes Komaki and spent the next few minutes talking. He opened up about the people in his motive video. They were in the same years as us except they were in the reserve course of the academy. Komaki explained how he was originally from the reserve course until one day he suddenly knew every detail of what his classmates were doing. He knew how long the ribbon on the girl’s hair was and how long it took someone to chew their food.

  
  
  


“They called the headmaster and made me go through a test” He starts. “They had two ultimates from our year do certain activities in front of me... It was Kawanishi and Shirabu” He looked to be deep in thought. “I was brought into a room twice...each one had one of them” He says. “Kawanishi was asked to perform his bartender tricks while making a drink and I had to watch him... it was the same with Shirabu” He huffs at the name of the medic. He must really dislike Shirabu.

  
  
  


“After that I was asked certain details like  **What did Kawanishi mix in with the vodka** ,  **What brand of bandage did Shirabu use to wrap the dummy patient’s arm** or  **How long did the two stare at me before starting their tasks** and as expected I answered each correctly” It was impressive for someone to notice the smallest details in these types of situations. “I became the Ultimate Analyst after that” He ends his story.

  
  
  


“I've got a question though...” He raises his eyebrow at me. “Why do you seem to dislike Shirabu? For these past few days’ I’ve seen the two of you argue the most...with some backup from Kawanishi” My mind goes back to a little while ago where I overheard them arguing in the hall.

  
  
  


“Tch...that’s-” Komaki goes into a coughing fit. I immediately rushed out of my room to get him some water. “I’ll be back” I scream as I walk through the halls. I retrieve the glass of water and head for the kitchen door. I was expecting a lot of things.

  
  
  


I expected everyone to work together so we can get out of here.

  
  
  


I expected myself to be mentally strong for Kinoshita and the others.

  
  
  


I expected to get back to my room right now.

  
  
  


What I didn’t expect was someone to hit the back of my head on my way out. I fell to the floor, slowly losing consciousness. I watched as the blurry figure ran away and I fainted.

  
  
  


**Nametsu’s POV**

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!”

  
  
  


The morning announcement wasn’t the one that woke me up, it was the loud banging on my door. “Coming!” I answer the person. I open my door and Kawanishi stands there looking concerned. “Someone tried to murder Ennoshita last night” My instincts shot up. “What?!” I scream. The bartender ushers me to go with him.

  
  
  


We arrive at the kitchen door where Shirabu and Narita tended to the unconscious Ennoshita. “What happened here?” I ask. Kenji looks up at me. “I was planning to help Aone with breakfast when we found him like this. “I was pretty sure he was dead but Aone said he was breathing so we called these two” Kenji explained. I saw Monokuma by the door.

  
  
  


“Why is that here?” I point at the bear. “We had to call him here since we found Ennoshita like this” Aone says. “I thought it was gonna be a violation of rules since we found him unconscious” Monokuma shakes his head. “I specifically said that students aren't allowed to sleep outside the dormitory area! But the director here was knocked out so it doesn’t count!” He laughs.

  
  
  


“It seems that he was hit with a blunt object and he had no chance to defend considering the bottles of water in his hand” Narita says, carefully picking up the bottles. “Let’s take him to the infirmary” Kawanishi and Aone carefully pick up the unconscious male and all of us head to the infirmary. Monokuma disappeared along the way but no one cared.

  
  
  


An hour later, the others showed up to check on Ennoshita. “Hey, Nametsu what happened?” Tanaka approaches me. “They found him like this in front of the kitchen door” I said. “I wanted to check him but Shirabu and Narita already confirmed that he was only knocked out” Everyone is taken by surprise when Ennoshita wakes up.

  
  
  


**Ennoshita’s POV**

“Are you okay?!”

  
  
  


People bombarded me with questions and I held my head in pain. “Everyone of you idiots give him some space!” Shirabu shouts and everyone stopped. “Ennoshita what happened to you?” He asks, offering me a glass of water.

  
  
  


“I remember getting a drink from the kitchen because Komaki had a coughing fit” I rub my head. “And when I stepped out of the kitchen, something hit the back of my head” Pain shot through me. “Why were you with that guy?” Shirabu gave me a look. “He went to my room to talk but-where is he?” That’s when everyone looked at each other. Komaki wasn’t in the infirmary.

  
  
  


**_Bedroom_ **

  
  
  


I stood up, not caring if my body still hurt. “Where are you going?” The two girls run after me. I arrived at the dormitory where I found my door closed. I pull out my key and quickly push the door open.

  
  
  


I fell to my knees.

  
  
  


The girls arrive behind me and I could hear Amanai’s scream. My breathing became uneven. Nametsu looked shocked. I could hear Monokuma’s voice as the intercom turned on. His face appeared on the monitor in my room.

  
  
  


“ A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the  **class trial** will begin!”

  
  
  


Others flooded in. Shirabu let out a choked gasp. Futakuchi looked amused by all of this. Yahaba looked like he was gonna pass out. Kawanishi muttered a few curses. I wouldn’t blame them. Someone I was just with the previous night laid here on my bedroom floor.

  
  
  


Surrounded by blood.

  
  
  


His glasses were shattered.

  
  
  


Komaki Yuzuru the Ultimate Analyst laid on my bedroom floor...dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the killing game started.


	10. Chapter 1: Written In Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaki Yuzuru, The Ultimate Analyst is found dead not in his bedroom, but someone else's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Character Death and Mention of blood

**Ennoshita’s POV**

“Oh and here I thought nobody was gonna kill each other” Monokuma enters the room like there wasn’t a dead body inside. “H-he’s actually dead?”” Watari gapes at the sight. “Well DUH!! I made a body announcement discovery!” Monokuma says. 

  
  
  


“Who could have killed him?” Nishinoya asks. He was trying not to cry himself. “Obviously one of you brats!Someone's just following the rules. There's nothing wrong with that!” Everyone looked at each other. Could one of us have really killed Komaki?

  
  
  


“So does that mean whoever killed glasses gets to leave?” Kyoken asked. His temper seems to be getting to him. Monokuma laughs...hard. Even if you kill somebody, you can’t leave just yet! OH NO NO!” He waves those little fingers.

  
  
  


“THere’s one more part!” He says. Futakuchi lets out a hum, “The sixth rule...he’s talking about that” Monokuma nods. “DING DING! Smart boy!” He praises the gambler. “The blackened must not be found” Nametsu answers for everyone.

  
  
  


“YOU'RE GONNA BE HAVING A CLASS TRIAL!”

  
  
  


Everyone looked confused. A class trial?

  
  
  


“Yup! It'll begin a few hours after the murder! Everyone will gather together, including the  **blackened** who committed the murder. And they and the  **spotless** students will all engage in one big debate showdown!” I began to imagine everyone in a debate.

  
  
  


“During the trial, you'll have to present your arguments about  **who you think the blackened is** . And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by  **popular vote** ! If the answer you've arrived at is correct...only the one that disturbed your peace will be  **punished** . The rest may continue their communal life. However...if you choose poorly...then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your  **punishment** . Which of course means your school life will come to an end! As far as class trial rules go...that's all there is to it!” Monokuma explains.

  
  
  


“And what is this punishment?” Shirabu asks. The air began to feel heavy as Monokuma smiled creepily at the medic. “To put it simply…” He approaches him. Kawanishi is quick to shield his friend from danger.

  
  
  


“Execution”

  
  
  


Everyone’s face hardened with fear. Execution...as in death? Monokuma walks away from the two, laughing as he did. “To help you with this investigation, I’m giving you this little thing!” Suddenly everyone’s handbook makes a noise. We all pull out our own. “This has important details about the death and will help you with your investigation” I open the file. He was right. It had everything from cause of death to the time Komaki died in this very room.

  
  
  


“Now then, please put your full effort behind your investigation! After all, you don't have any choice but to give it your best shot! Seriously, you don't have a choice! Okay, so we'll meet up for the class trial...in a little while!” And with that Monokuma exits the room, leaving 16...well the 15 remaining students to investigate this case.

  
  
  


For who knows how long...nobody said a word. The fact that Komaki died was a huge shock, of course. But there was more to it than that. It was also the idea that one of us had actually  **murdered someone** and that if we didn't find out who it was, we would  **all** die here.

  
  
  


We fell into another situation where everyone looked at each other in suspicion, desperate to find whoever did this.

  
  
  


“We need to start investigating now” Nametsu says, getting closer to the body to pay her respects. “She’s right, we can’t afford to waste time” Shirabu looks at the body with disgust. “But before we investigate, someone needs to be in charge here” The medic says. “So no one can ruin the crime scene right?” Futakuchi looks at Aone and Kanoka. “How about these two? I doubt they’ll be of any help” Kanoka steps forward. “Hey, no need for that tone!” Futakuchi laughs. ‘What will you do? Cheer us on? Understand our feelings miss empathy?” Aone steps between the two.

  
  
  


“No need to fight right now” He scolds. “We’ll do the guarding here” Kanoka steps back with a huff. “Maybe this is connected with Chikara being knocked out!” Kinoshita suggests. “You’re right!” Nishinoya agrees. “The murdered occurred in his bedroom” Nametsu looks up. Her eyes wide. “I recall… Ennoshita had his keys with him so how did Komaki get in here?” I think back to last night. “He said he needed someone to talk to and he refused to talk with you guys especially Shirabu and Nametsu” The two roll their eyes at the statement.

  
  
  


“We’ll talk about that later” The detective says. “According to this file, the cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head… bruises on his body showed that he wasn’t hit once” She points to Komaki’s arms which were littered in bruises. “And the weapon seems to be missing” Shirabu points out. I look around. None of my things were covered in blood. “So are you saying the killer hid it?” Watari asks. He notices something. “There’s a trail of blood!” He points to the small trail leading from his foot to Komaki’s head.

  
  
  


“Now that’s a clue! Good job bro!” Tanaka praises the shorter male. “I’ll look for more clues down the hall!” Kyoken leaves. “I’ll go with him!” Terushima follows the male outside. The others leave one by one until the only ones left were me, Aone, Kanoka Hisashi, Kawanishi, Shirabu and Nametsu.

  
  
  


I look at Komaki’s body. Just last night he was opening up to me, he looked proud of himself...of everything he worked hard for and now… now he’s dead. Kawanishi lets out a growl. “Whoever did this deserves more than death” He says. “He may have been a bit rude to us but no one deserves... this” Kinoshita says, on the brink of tears.

  
  
  


“It seems like Komaki had time to crawl before dying… the weird thing is that he didn’t head to the door” Kawanishi wonders. He was right. Komaki was closer to the bathroom than the exit. “It would have been easier to call for help if he went to the hallway” Nametsu shakes her head. “No, the walls here are soundproofed so it would have been useless” She says. 

  
  
  


“What if Komaki did something… left us a clue? Check under his body” Kanoka points to Komaki’s shirt. Kawanishi checks the body and pulls out a bloody cloth. “Huh?” He passes the cloth onto Nametsu. “Maybe the killer used it to clean something?” Aone suggested. “Could be” Nametsu puts the cloth inside a bag.

  
  
  


Moments later, Terushima comes running back in. “Guys! Look what I found near the trash area!” Terushima holds another white cloth in his hand. “That one isn’t as bloody as the other one” I point out. Yahaba comes back with Watari holding something. “Hey guys I found this in the laundry area!” The idol yells. “We haven’t opened it yet” Watari says. “Don’t open it yet! I wanna discuss something with Ennoshita and Shirabu first!” Nametsu says and Yahaba gives the item to me.

  
  
  


“Let’s talk in my room” The three of us leave and head to the female’s room. “So what did you want to talk about?” Shirabu crosses his arms. “I didn’t want to open it in front of everyone since the killer obviously tried to hide it” She says. I tear the paper a bit and it reveals a book...a bloody one in fact.

  
  
  


“What is it?” I handed it over to Shirabu. He looks at me. “Doesn’t this-” I cut him off with a nod. “But it’s impossible! He was too scared to kill anyone!” I try to defend. “That’s what they all say” The medic answers back sharply. “We are not gonna show this to anyone yet! If our guess is right… which I hope is not… then we have our suspect” Though her face may look calm, Nametsu held the emotions in her eyes. She couldn’t believe it either. A knock comes from the door. Futakuchi pops his head in.

  
  
  


“Mai-chan, Monokuma is calling for everyone” The three of us head to the hall. I look back at my room. The sight of a dead body on my floor would haunt me for a while. Futakuchi leads everyone to an elevator. “He told me we go through here” The gambler says. “If I find the asshole that killed him I…” Kyoken grits his teeth. Terushima looks to be holding back tears. They were the two people Komaki spoke with the most. “We’re gonna find the k-killer right?” Hisashi cries from beside me. I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile.

  
  
  


Whatever lies ahead of this elevator will bring us one step closer to Komaki’s killer. “For Komaki...we’ll do this for Komaki” I raised my voice, trying to give myself courage. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, one of us killed another person here… and we had to find that person.

  
  
  


Shirabu and Kawanishi are whispering to each other. Maybe the bartender found clues while we were talking with Nametsu. Everyone felt nervous, even Kanoka felt it. I watched as she bit her nails, trying to calm herself down.

  
  
  


I let out a heavy sigh.

  
  
  


The steel box descended with heavy clunking sounds toward the school's basement and one by one, everyone gets off.


	11. Chapter 1: Written In Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial begins!

**Ennoshita’s POV**

“I feel like a death row inmate” Nishinoya shivers. “More like someone waiting to be judged” Terushima says. The room held a creepy aura within it. 

  
  
  


“You finally arrived!” Monokuma pops out from behind a chair. “Don’t you think this is like a movie set?” He motions towards the courtroom. “You better not be planning anything funny” Kyoken growls. Monokuma sends him a mocking look. “Everyone get your assigned seat!” Not wanting to provoke the bear, all of us willingly went to our places. Nishinoya to my right and Yahaba to my left. Across me was Kinoshita who was between Futakuchi and Terushima. We were all arranged in a circle. Everyone could see each other.

  
  
  


“Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment!” Monokuma's eyes glowed up with mischief. “But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!” Everything felt heavy. I wanted to drop onto my knees and just forget everything.

  
  
  


“Before we start though…” Nametsu’s eyes go to the stand next to her. It had a picture of Komaki on it. His head was dripping with paint, probably to show the cause of death. “ Puhuhuhuhu just because he’s dead doesn’t mean he can’t participate” Monokuma laughs as if this was a joke.

  
  
  


“Sick bastard” Yahaba mutters. “We have enough proof to know the killer right?” He asks. “I hope so…” I answer honestly. “That’s enough talking from you! Let’s get this started already!” It's about to begin...the debate to decide who we think the killer is... Anything I found, anything I noticed... I have to be ready to speak up about everything. Because this isn't just about me. Everyone's lives are on the line!

  
  
  


“The victim for this case is Komaki Yuzuru the Ultimate Analyst!” Shirabu scoffs at Kanoka’s sentence. “That’s obvious enough” He says. “And the murder took place in Ennoshita’s room” Narita adds to the information. “He was killed in one shot” Kyoken mumbles out loud. No, there was something wrong with that sentence.

  
  
  


“No, that’s wrong!” I say.The traceur looks at me and I flinch. “U-um! We found blood trails near his body, showing signs that he had moved himself before dying!” I stutter. “Maybe the killer moved him just to confuse us?” Nametsu shakes her head. “Don’t you remember? We pulled something out that was hiding in his shirt… Komaki probably hid it to help us” Something that we found underneath him. What was it?

  
  
  


“Are you talking about the white cloth...or rather the bloody one?” Aone points out for me. “The killer must have used this to clean themselves or the weapon to avoid suspicion” He adds. “But who could have killed him?” I thought out load.

  
  
  


“Isn’t it obvious? He was killed in YOUR room” Terushima says. “B-but it wasn’t me!” I began to panic. “Let’s draw our conclusion after everything has been presented okay? Besides there is one flaw to your statement” Nametsu refutes. “Try to remember what happened this morning” She says. “It’s proof that Ennoshita couldn’t have done this” I think back to this morning...I could remember anything.

  
  
  


“He was knocked out” Yahaba says. Aone nodded. “Me, Futakuchi and Aone were planning to make breakfast when we found him by the kitchen’s door” Well that explains why I woke up inside the clinic earlier.

  
  
  


“Y-you’re right...sorry” Terushima admits defeat. “It’s fine! I understand why you would suspect me… Komaki did come to my room last night to talk” I say. “You said he just wanted someone to confide with?” I nodded. “He didn’t want to talk to anyone else so he went to my room” My mind flashes back to last night. Komaki opening up about himself. He actually looked friendly for once. 

  
  
  


That image of him… it never left my mind until now. “Then he began to have a coughing fit and I went to the kitchen to get him water...when I left the kitchen everything went black” I tell everyone. “This is gonna be hard with so little clues” Nametsu admits. 

  
  
  


“That’s a horrible thing to say considering you’re the Ultimate Detective” Tanaka tries to laugh it off. “You’re right...sorry” She sighs. “Kyoken said he found the same piece of cloth near the trash area” Kyoken brings out the cloth. It was less bloody than the one we had. “Found it on my way to the kitchen...almost slipped on it” He said. He brought out something else. “I also asked Monokuma to open the trash area up and found these on the floor” It was Komaki’s glasses. They were shattered and bloody.

  
  
  


“Fucker must have tried to throw them away” He says. “It doesn’t help find the killer but it made me realize that the weapon used to knock Ennoshita out was the same weapon used to kill Komaki” Kyoken says. Kanoka eyes light up. “Thanks for the help!” She beams and the shorter male couldn’t help but blush.

  
  
  


“How about we discuss alibis? I mean everyone should at least tell where they were” Kinoshita suggests. He’s right, we needed to narrow down our list of suspects. “Well if we’re gonna be laying down alibis, then I’ll just say Yahaba and Taichi were with me… we were talking in one of the classrooms! We even saw Narita in the clinic” He says. Everyone eyes the doctor carefully. “What if you guys teamed up to kill Komaki?” Nishinoya asks.

  
  
  


Monokuma stops the adventurer. “Even if someone were to be an accomplice, only the killer would leave!” He says. Nishinoya slumps back. “As much as I wanna make this easier, I saw those three in the classroom on my way to the A/V room” Nametsu says. “I wanted to watch my videos but the A/V room was locked” She brings out a disk with her name on it. Suspicion steers away from her.

  
  


“I wanted to go get a snack last night but I got lazy and fell asleep! I haven’t even eaten breakfast!” Nishinoya’s stomach made a noise, confirming his statement. “Like Shirabu said earlier, I was in the clinic! I’d been getting a nasty headache and went to grab something for it” Narita says. He shows us a bottle of pills. “I was with Tanaka and Terushima” Kyoken says. “Kyo-chan and Ryuu-chan here wanted me to dye their hair but we ended up just doing shit in my room cuz there was no water” The stylist says. “Yup that’s true! All the water in the bathrooms are shut off during nighttime!” Monokuma comments. “I fell a-asleep pretty fast...you can even ask Futakuchi cause he checked on me” The gambler nodded. “I wanted to wake him up but Watari would’t budge… almost thought he was dead” He sneered. “I came across Kinoshita in the hallway and he said he was getting a broom but there wasn’t any so I offered to help him” Aone gives his statement.

  
  
  


One by one, everyone presented their alibis. “Well didn’t we give trash duty to empathy-chan?” And with that, the blame shifts onto Kanoka. “Yeah but I didn’t even leave my room!” Tanaka shakes his head. “No one could prove that-” Kanoka raises her voice. “I can! I have a habit of rolling myself into a burrito when I sleep!” A video appears on the monitor. It showed Kanoka rolling into a burrito and being on the edge of the bed. “Wait, our rooms have cameras?” Narita asks.

  
  
  


“Of course! But for the sake of the class trial, I will only be showing Kanoka’s room!” Monokuma laughs. “Well maybe she got out” Aone grunts, disagreeing with the statement. “It takes her a while to get out of the blanket and when all of us found Ennoshita, she was still holding onto the blanket...actually even now” Everyone looks at the cloth around the Empathy’s waist. “I thought that was her jacket” Kawanishi admits. Kanoka flushes red. “Me too…” She says.

  
  
  


“We’re getting off topic already!” Futakuchi snaps. “I was in my room last night! Rearranging all my books by name!” Kinoshita says. He always had a habit of doing that. My mind is brought back to earlier, in Nametsu’s room. “We’re any of your books missing?” Shirabu asks. Hisashi shakes his head. “Nope, they were complete” He says.

  
  
  


“We’re running out of clues…” Futakuchi grumbles. “A-at this point everyone's gonna get executed!” I held a tight grip on my bench. Everyone was gonna die because one of us got selfish. “There’s gotta be more clues!” Watari cries. “I-I’m afraid that’s all I could find...and I’m supposed to be the Ultimate Detective here…” Nametsu bites her lip. “Kyoken you found the most clues aside from them! Any more to show us?!” The traceur shakes his head. “That was all… Tanaka? Amanai?” Kanoka buries her face within her hands. She was crying. “I was with Ennoshita and the others when you were investigating” She whimpered. Kawanishi tries his best to comfort her.

  
  
  


“That killer better speak right now!” Terushima threatens. “The killer won’t show themselves idiot! They’re supposed to be hiding from us!” Shirabu says. “Guys please calm down!” Kinoshita and Narita tried to calm the two down. Everyone was talking at the same time. It hurt my head. I couldn’t focus.

  
  
  


“Did we even find the murder weapon?!”

  
  
  


“Book!”

  
  
  


Everyone stops their arguing and looks at me. One of them had a scared look on their face. “The murder weapon was avery thick book!” I stammered. “The large covered thing Yahaba found earlier was a book wrapped in black cloth” I showed it to them. “Are you sure? Cause that doesn’t look like a book” Terushima eyes me. “The killer must have made sure we wouldn't see what book it was to avoid suspicion!” Terushima point to Kinoshita. “How about the author? He’s the book freak here!” Kinoshita shakes his head.”A-all my books were on my shelf when I checked! Plus I would NEVER treat books like that!” He gestures towards the ripped pages of the book. The whole thing was destroyed. Pages were ripped and it was vandalized.

  
  
  


“He’s right, you would expect the Ultimate Author to treat his books like they were his own children” Tanaka argues. “S-see?! Tanaka believes me” Kinoshita cries. “Well…” Everyone looks at me again. “Well what?” I take a deep breath. I looked at Shirabu who was giving me the signal.

  
  
  


“What if I told you guys we tampered with the evidence…” The air felt heavy. I was waiting for their response. “What do you mean?” Kinoshita’s eyes bore into mine. “Shirabu had a plan to look for the killer without any of you knowing…” My mind flashes back to when we found the body.

  
  
  


**Earlier**

  
  
  


_ “Now that’s a clue! Good job bro!” Tanaka praises the shorter male. “I’ll look for more clues down the hall!” Kyoken leaves. “I’ll go with him!” Terushima follows the male outside. _

  
  
  


Right before Yahaba left, Shirabu pulled him back. He motions for Nametsu and me and shoves us all inside the bathroom. “What the heck Shirabu?!” Yahaba screeches. Voice from outside could be heard. “We’ll be out in a minute!” The medic answers.

  
  
  


“What do you need? I was about to go investigate the body” Nametsu crosses her arms. Shirabu scoffs. “I have a plan to find the killer” That caught our attention. “Yahaba we need you to look for anything suspicious or anything out of place” The idol nods. “If possible, I don’t want anybody beside you seeing it or if it’s heavy have someone help you but don’t tell them anything” Yahaba leaves the bathroom.

  
  
  


“What’s your plan anyways?” I ask. “You plan to tamper with the evidence, am I correct?” Shirabu nods. “I took a tour of everyone’s room and found out that all of us owned at least one item that could serve as the murder weapon” He checks his notebook.

  
  
  


“I made a list and there were four people who made my top suspect list” He showed the paper. My name was on number four but it seems that it was scribbled out. “You had so much equipment here that I almost suspected you but considering the fact that you were knocked out…” My eyes go up to his list. “I wanted to suspect Taichi too...you should really see the things he owns” He laughs a bit. “But the other two…” He trails off.

  
  
  


Kinoshita Hisashi and Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

  
  
  


“Why them?” I ask. “Tanaka’s a trainer! He owns so much potential weapons” Shirabu says. “I recall the other day… Tanaka was putting away said equipment in the storage room” Nametsu argues. “And Hisashi...I mean Kinoshita” Shirabu points to his list. “Books” He says. “To be more specific, hardcover books can inflict injury… with the right amount of force” He moves his hand and if he were hitting someone. “Sometimes I doubt my judgement cause when I asked him to give me a tour, the room was messy and the books looked like trash”He says. Someone knocks on the bathroom door.

  
  
  


“Are you guys done?”

  
  
  


“Yeah!”

  
  
  


The three of us come out of the bathroom, saying nothing at all and start our investigation.

  
  
  


**Present**

  
  


“How can you tell the killer with that? They could easily act” Futakuchi raises his eyebrows. “Because our killer told a lie” I breathe out. “And that’s because I grew up with them...am I right Hisashi?” Everyone looks at the author. He begins to sweat. “W-what do you mean?” He asks.

  
  
  


“You just said that you treated your books like they were your children but I know that your books are one of the messiest things you own” I stated. “Shirabu mentioned to me that he asked to tour everyone’s room” Everyone agreed to my words. “He said that when he entered your room, it was messy and your books looked like trash-” He cuts me off. “That’s why I was cleaning!” Kinoshita defended.

  
  
  


“And that was your alibi for last night… a perfect excuse to use! We almost doubted you when I saw the book but then I saw its state”

  
  
  


**Earlier**

  
  


After Watari handed me the book, I followed the other two into Nametsu’s room. Yahaba said that this was found in the laundry room. “Open it now” Shirabu commands. When I removed the cloth, I was greeted with a book. It had small scribbles on it and an emblem.

  
  
  


_ History of Hope’s Peak Academy _

  
  
  


“It’s a book…” I mutter. “And it’s-” I nod at Shirabu.”So my suspicions were correct” He says. “I can’t believe he would do this… he looked so scared the other day” My voice broke. The door opens and Futakuchi peeks inside. “Monokuma says to meet right now” He says before leaving. Nametsu grabs a bunch of stuff from her nightstand. 

  
  
  


“So what’s the plan?” She asks. “We’re gonna be fucking acting” The male had a look in his eyes. “Ennoshita here knows him the most and the moment he messes up, we’ll catch him” Shirabu explains, ripping a few pages from the book. “Nametsu, try to break the cover” The detective stabs at the cover, successfully piercing a hole through it. When we were finished, the book looked so bad.

  
  
  


“Hey...I know you grew up with him but he’s a murderer now” Nametsu puts a hand on my shoulder. “She’s right” Shirabu hands me the book, it was wrapped again within the cloth. “You’re gonna be playing an important role here” He says. I nod slowly.

  
  
  


With a heavy heart, we head out to meet with everyone else.

  
  
  


**Present**

  
  
  


“And I was able to catch you myself…” I whispered. I unwrap the cover of the book, showing the emblem on it. “Kinoshita’s family wrote this themselves! I should know… the Ennoshitas sponsored this very book” My hands were shaking. “You can’t prove anything with that! Maybe someone else wanted to frame me! Chikara, I’m your best friend! You grew up with me!” The author pleaded. I didn’t want to believe it but out of all of us, only he could have done the deed.

  
  
  


“How about Aone? He said he helped you clean your room” I answered back. “His books were all there” The apathy says. “S-see? I can’t believe you would accuse me of murder-” Kinoshita was cut off by Aone. “Well I didn’t bother checking because I didn’t how many books he owned so assumed they were all there” He blankly states

  
  
  


“Even Aone can’t back you up now! So just admit it already” This was going nowhere. As long as Hisashi refused to speak, we can’t assume he was the killer. “What if Aone was the one who took it?!” Futakuchi shakes his head. “Even he was surprised when we saw Ennoshita on the floor… and that says a lot” He defends. 

  
  
  


What else can I say?

  
  
  


Was this the end of us?

  
  
  


Come on Chikara think!

  
  
  


“Aone, where were you when you came across Kinoshita?” Namtesu asks. “The hallway? I was on my way to get some water when I saw him come from the trash area’s direction since he was looking for a broom” My eyes widened.

  
  
  


“You want proof? I got your proof!”

  
  
  


“What?” Aone asks. “You said Hisashi was in the trash area but Kanoka was the one holding the key so it was impossible for him to get there!” I said. “And he couldn’t have asked her for the key since she was busy being a burrito” Kawanishi says with a teasing voice. “Just give it up already Kinoshita” Yahaba glares at him. Kinoshita is shaking in his seat. I could see him crying even with his head down.

  
  
  


“If you want more reasons then I’ll give them to you” Shirabu’s cold voice echoed throughout the room.

  
  
  


“Reason one! You had the same motive video as Ennoshita, giving you the perfect opportunity to act” He says. “Th-that’s not a reason at all!” Kinoshita tried to argue back but Shirabu’s glare made him shrink back. “Reason two? You saw that someone was acting weird and you wanted to act like a hero” He steps off his podium. Despite Monokuma’s complaints, Shirabu walks over to Kinoshita. He grabs him by the collar and pushes him to the ground.

  
  
  


“And the final reason… you knew he was planning to kill Ennoshita”

  
  
  


Kanoka steps between the two males. Hisashi lays on the floor, he’s quiet. “I’m assuming I was correct since you won’t even bother to fight now” Shirabu pushes Kanoka off him and returns to his place.

  
  
  


“Are you kids ready to vote?” Monokuma asks. He was still sitting on his chair. We’re ready to make a judgement…” Nametsu says through her gritted teeth. That's when we heard Hisashi speak. “I-I d-didn’t want to kill him” He cried. “You know… it’s gonna be boring if we vote without hearing the whole story” Futakuchi leans on his podium. “Kenji!” Namtsuu scolds. “He’s right…” I mutter. “We need to hear his side… I need to hear his side!” I couldn’t believe it. Someone like Kinoshita could kill...it was impossible.

  
  
  


“Hurry it up brats! We don’t got all day!” Monokuma complains. “Come on stand up…” Terushima helps Hiashi onto his feet. “Tell us everything...please” I pleaded. Hisashi took a deep breath, refusing to look at me.

  
  
  


“It all started a few hours after the motive video…” He starts. “Chikara and I went our separate ways after my outburst and I was on my way to my room” He looks at the stand containing Komaki’s picture. “That’s when I saw him in the kitchen! He was grabbing a knife… he was muttering that he didn’t give a shit about any of us and how he was gonna see his friends again” Komaki was gonna kill me? I could have been dead and everyone would have been looking for him. “I hid before he saw me! I was just gonna warn everyone but then I heard him say you name… he was planning to kill you Chikara!” He was crying louder.

  
  
  


“So I did what I needed to do”

  
  


“Well this is interesting” Yahaba mutters. “I go back to my room and grab the thickest book on my shelf” He points at the murder weapon. “I saw Komaki head to your room and when you ran out a few minutes later, I followed you to the kitchen and knocked you out” Suddenly, I remember the pain from last night. “You bled a little bit, explaining the cloth by the trash area...guess I dropped it” He laughed it off as a joke. “After that I went back to your room and Komaki was coughing on the floor” Just like how I left him. I shouldn’t have done that.

  
  
  


Even if he was planning to kill me.

  
  
  


Komaki was still a friend.

  
  
  


“At first I just wanted to knock him out but he fought back” Kinoshita takes off his jacket, cuts were all over him. “And it resulted in him dying… but I didn’t want to so I panicked” He gestured at the clues found. “I saw that hid glasses were broken so I tried to throw it away to make you guys think he coughed up the blood… I didn’t see him moving after I ran a-away” He was quivering again. “I tried to hide the murder weapon somewhere I know you guys wouldn’t look in but I guess Shirabu beat me to the idea” The medic said nothing.

  
  
  


“I really thought that I would have gotten away with it but Aone seeing me in the hallway was the thing that led us here” Nametsu shakes her head. “No, you killing Komaki was the thing that led us here” Her voice was stern. Kinoshita sigs. He looked like he regretted everything...which he did.

  
  
  


“You’re right”

  
  
  


For a moment there it was silent.

  
  
  


“ Puhuhuhu…” Monokuma laugh echoed throughout the room. “Are you ready to cast your votes?” His voice was sinister. “He doesn’t have any rebuttal anymore...” Nishinoya mutters. “Then it would seem we are finished here” Futakuchi didn’t sound sad at all.

  
  
  


“There’s a screen in front of you brats! Use it to make your selection” The screen appears in front of us. There’s a picture of everyone here. Komaki’s picture was labeled with a large “dead” written in deep dark pink “Make sure you vote or else you’ll get punished!” With a heavy heart, I pressed the picture of Hisashi. The screen turns black and I stare at my reflection.

  
  
  


Oh…?

  
  
  


Had I been crying this whole time?

  
  
  


“Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong oooooone?” All of us watched as a roulette appeared on the large monitor. It shuffles from everyone’s face. It’s making my heart race… and not in a good way. The shuffling got slower until it stopped in Kinoshita’s picture. His smile staring into my soul. Fireworks appeared on the screen and the word “GUILTY” was in the middle of it.

  
  
  


We were right…

  
  
  


“Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened in this case, the one that killed Komaki Yuzuru…”

  
  


We all held our breaths. Some have begun crying, others stayed silent. Hisashi? He held his head down low, not looking at anyone. I clasped my hands together. My breathing was uneven. Why was I so nervous? We found the killer! We were right!”

  
  
  


“Was none other than… Kinoshita Hisashi! The Ultimate Author!”


	12. Chapter 1: Written In Ink (END)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoshita Hisashi has been found guilty. Time for the execution.

**Ennoshita’s POV**

“You actually did it…” Kinoshita Hisashi stood in shame as everyone looked at him. Others in pity...while some were indifferent. “You have to believe me guys! I didn’t want to do it!” He pleaded. “Doesn’t matter” Yahaba starts. “He’s right… you still killed someone” Shirabu’s fist tightened its hold.

  
  
  


“Chikara?” He looked at me, begged me to say anything. I couldn’t think of anything to say. The person I wanted to protect killed to protect me. Someone I thought I could trust could have killed me. Was I this useless? If I hadn’t been so stupid maybe no one would have died.

  
  
  


“Now then! Since you so magnificently revealed the identity of the killer during the class trial...OUR BLACKENED, KINOSHITA HISASHI WILL RECEIVE THEIR PUNISHMENT!” My eyes widened with fear. Monokuma wasn’t joking. “What? You kids thought I was joking when I talked about the punishment?” The bear laughed. Everyone held their breaths. 

  
  
  


“I-I don’t wanna die!” Kinoshita held himself. “Well that’s too bad kid! You killed, you will be killed”Everything becomes clear. The decision we made was right after all. But when I think about that...honestly, I'd be better off if we'd been wrong. “I know what you’re thinking” Nametsu, who had appeared beside me, said. “Would it really be better if we had been wrong? He wanted to protect you yes but… if we hadn’t been correct all of it would have been useless” Her voice trembled slightly.

  
  
  


“At least he had pure intentions”

  
  
  


“Or did he?” Futakuchi questioned. Tanaka went up to him, grabbing his collar. “Kenji!” Nametsu scolded. “I bet you all he was just using Ennoshita as an excuse” The gambler glared. “If he really was trying to protect him, then knocking Komaki out was enough!” Futakuchi pushed Tanaka off of him. “Yes, Komaki fought back but Kinoshita could have escaped in his condition! He could have told us” Kinoshita was shaking his head. “No! I wanted to protect Chikara! I didn’t want to kill him-” He was cut off by a punch from the gambler. “I hate people who pretend to be pure” He spat. Monokuma stops the fighting. “Protect this pure that BLAH BLAH! We’re running behind on schedule!” His voice filled me with fear. Kinoshita grabbed my shoulders. “Chikara you have to believe me! I’m your best friend! We grew up together” I just stared at him. My cheeks were wet. Why am I crying? Hisashi killed someone! He was gonna be punished for killing someone. He says that he wanted to protect me but after what Futakuchi said...I can’t help but have my doubts.

  
  
  


“You...don’t believe me?”

  
  
  


I said nothing. Hisashi slowly releases my shoulder. He backs away, not looking into my eyes.

  
  
  


“I see…”

  
  
  


“No I-” A hand held me back. It was Nishinoya. He sent me a look that made me stay put. “We have no ch...choice” The adventurer said, his voice breaking at the end. No one spoke after… no one dared to.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m sorry” Hisashi kept repeating the same thing. He looked like a child who just broke his mother’s vase...except the vase was our classmate. I could feel everyone telling me not to approach him, telling me to look away.

  
  
  


I felt my heart clench. How could I ignore him? This was Kinoshita Hisashi, his partner in crime. But I can’t trust him now after what he did. Hiashi was holding himself tighter now. I couldn’t just stand here as my friend is seconds from being executed. I reach my hand out. “Ennoshita don’t!” Shirabu tried to hold me back but I was already by Hisashi. I gave a tight hug.

  
  
  


“Chikara?”

  
  
  


“Shhh… it’s okay” I whispered in his ear. He broke down that moment and I followed moments after him. I heard Nametsu stopping Shirabu. “Just let them be” She says. “But-” The medic tried to speak but Nametsu was quick to talk back. “How would you feel if Kawanishi was the killer?” Shirabu stepped back with a scoff. For a few moments we stayed like that.

  
  
  


“I don’t hate you” I said. “I was just trying to protect you” He whimpered. “I know…”For a little while, we were quiet. Everything felt at peace...

  
  
  


“Let’s hurry up and get to the good part!”

  
  
  


But of course, we were in a killing game. Peace was never an option here.

  
  
  


“H-he’s actually gonna die” Terushima stuttered. “And you brats get to watch it!” Monokuma said. “What the hell?!” Kawanishi clenched his fist. The thought of watching him die haunted me. “We’re just kids! Why are you making us go through this!” Kanoka cried. Monokuma’s eye glowed. “You’re all kids all right… kids filled with hope” His laugh was back. “This fucking stuff toy-” Narita held back Kyoken. “We don’t need any more dead bodies here!” The pharmacist struggled.

  
  
  


“Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Kinoshita Hisashi, the Ultimate Author!” I held Kinoshita tighter. Kyoken was still trying to fight the bear, Tanaka had joined in holding him back.

  
  
  


“Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

  
  
  


“Hisashi!” A chained latched onto his neck and pulled him away from me. His shouts were echoed as he was pulled into a hallway, leading him somewhere. Another door opens up. “Stand up” Yahaba pulls me up and leads everyone through the door. It was another room but one of the walls was made of glass. “I guess this is where we watch” Watari mutters. The thought of having to watch someone die in front of him scared him… everyone felt the same. A monitor turns on. It shows Hisashi being dragged by the chain. He was turning pale by the choking.

  
  
  


**“** **𝕎𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖𝕣'𝕤 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕔𝕜”**

The monitor turns off as soon as Hisashi was thrown into the room. A large wall appears in front of him. The same with a large pool of ink. Monokuma appears and Hisashi tries to back away from him but fails as the bear ties him up. He’s unable to move.

  
  
  


“What’s gonna happen?” Aone’s voice was curious. Mechanical arms appear and grab Kinoshita. He’s suspended into the air, upside down. He looked like he was gonna vomit. Some eerie music was playing in the background. I look back at the pool, then the wall, and then to Hisashi. My eyes widen at realization.

  
  
  


“No...NONONONONO” I bang at the glass. Kawanishi pulls me back. “What are you doing-” He stops when the mechanical arms dip Hisashi into the ink. The bartender beside me visibly shakes. “Oh no…” He mutters before the arms slam Kinoshita’s head into the wall, acting as if he was a brush. Kanoka’s cries were loud as the process was repeated. I felt Kawanishi’s grip loosen and I went back to banging on the glass. “STOP! PLEASE!” I beg. The sight made me sick. “I think I’m gonna be sick…” Yahaba covers his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting. “HISASHI!” It was no use. His screams grew quieter as the execution passed. With one last movement from the arm, Hisashi’s head hit the wall. His skull split open and I fell to my knees at the mechanical drop onto the ground. “That sick bastard” Shirabu points at the drawing of Komaki on the wall along with his name. There was blood splattered on it coming from Hisashi but my eyes fell to the dead body laying on the ground

  
  
  


That’s right… Kinoshita Hisashi, the Ultimate Author, had died from his execution.

  
  


“Did you really think this was the end?” Monokuma’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He presses the button and we watched in despair as the wall exploded and rocks began to fall on the ground. “I can’t watch this anymore!” Watari covers his eyes. The whole situation was making him panic. The glass in front of us disappears and I ran towards Hisashi’s body.

  
  
  


“Ennoshita!”

  
  
  


**Nametsu’s POV**

It was a bad idea. I knew that. But my instinct chose to go after him. “Mai-chan! Damn it!” Kenji follows after me. “What do you think you’re doing?!” He asks, avoiding some rubble in our way. “Trying to save him” I push a rock out of my way.

  
  
  


“Hisashi!”

  
  
  


“Watch out!” Kenji pulls him back and we watched slowly as a huge rock fell onto Kinoshita’s body, crushing him to death.... well just crushing him since he was already dead. I wanted to vomit. The blood had gotten all over us. The others follow behind us, making sure to remove any of the rubble on their way.

  
  
  


“Are any of you okay?!” Shirabu runs up to me. He sees the crushed body in front of us, his face paling. “Well there goes my breakfast” He says. ”No…” Ennoshita was crying. He looked up towards us.

  
  
  


What we saw... That was someone who just witnessed true despair. I mean, if we can't call it that, what else could we call it?

  
  
  


“WASN’T THAT EXTREME?!” Monokuma walks up to the body. “Why?! Just Why?!” Nishinoya’s voice broke. “No more p-please” Narita cried. Everyone was feeling sick, even Aone who just stared at the body. Monokuma laughed, approaching the young pharmacist. “If you don’t like it you gotta swear to cut all ties with **the outside world** and accept living here forever!” Narita fell to the floor in fear. “Fuck you!” He spat. “This is your fault! You’re the reason we’re doing this!” Monokuma stopped.

  
  
  


“Me?”

  
  
  


“Everything happened because one of you wanted to play here! No matter how much time passes, you can't cut free of your regrets from the outside world. You're to blame!” I wanted to punch him for that but the rules were stopping me. “Well, I’ve said everything I need to! I need to save some of the fun for later!” Monokuma’s laugh echoed as he left.

  
  
  


And just like that, he was gone. He left us there, overwhelmed by a nightmare turned reality.

  
  
  


“He’s out again” Shirabu mutters, walking up to the passed out Ennoshita. No one dared to speak after him. Well if it wasn’t for my overflowing anger towards my best friend.

  
  
  


“Kenji” The gambler walks over to me. “Wha-” I cut him off. The slap was loud but I didn’t care. “Nametsu!” Yahaba scolds. “What you did earlier was uncalled for!” I said. “You know I hate people like him” Kenji defends. “The moment Ennoshita wakes up you’re gonna apologize to him” I look over at Shirabu and Ennoshita. My heart hurt for him. “He just lost someone important to him… but I know he’s the kind of person who will overcome this situation” I said.

  
  
  


“But hey…” Kenji turns to me again. “How’d you know that Kinoshita was having second thoughts about his intention” I ask. “I’m a liar Mai-chan...you know that” He joked. I showed him the faintest smile.

  
  
  


“Kyoken and Tanaka, I need to carry him for me… carefully!” And with that, everyone exits the execution room. No one dared to look back at the body of our classmate. We couldn’t bring ourselves to do it.

  
  
  


It wasn’t till the next day that Ennoshita woke up. He said nothing but was willing to eat breakfast with everyone. The others respected his privacy and did not bring up the author instead, they made plans for the day. It was a nice change of scenery… after all...

  
  
  


This despair had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Ends Here.


	13. Chapter 2: It's All Water Under The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the first trial

**Ennoshita’s POV**

It’s back to normal…

  
  


It’s like there was never a trace of murder in my room...like Komaki never died here. Every last sign of his existence was erased. I didn’t have time to mourn over the deaths of my classmates, the others were already talking to me. As if I were to break any moment.

  
  
  


I’m not made of glass.

  
  
  


I don’t need to be treated like a child.

  
  
  


I don’t need-

  
  
  


“Ennoshita?” Nametsu’s voice wakes me from my thoughts. She’s holding a cup of juice. “I thought you might want some” She says and sets the cup down in front of me. “How are you feeling?” She asks, obviously trying to check if I was still stable.

  
  
  


“I don’t know…” I answer. “Shirabu said juice might be good for you right now” She places a carton of orange juice on the table. “Were any of you able to explore?” She nods. “I tried going into Komaki and Kinoshita’s room to look for anything but Monokuma said that rooms that belonged to the deceased will be locked from now on” So I can’t even go in his room now.

  
  
  


“Good news is that a second floor has been unlocked! According to the monopad, the library and swimming pool are over there along with a bunch of classrooms” Someone knocks on the door and enters.

  
  
  


It was Tanaka.

  
  
  


“Hey man…” He greets. “Yahaba was planning to put on a performance for everyone and he wants you two to get there!” He says with a smile. “Do you wanna go?” Nametsu asks. I nod and stand up. “It’s the Ultimate Idol performing! I would be a fool to miss it” With that the three of us head to one of the classrooms to see the festive performance.

  
  


**Shirabu’s POV**

Honestly, this was a ridiculous idea. We could have been looking for ways to leave this place but Terushima had convinced Yahaba to put on a show for us. The idol sadly accepted the challenge and now we were in some random classroom waiting for three people.

  
  
  


“We’re here!” Tanaka opens the door, followed by Nametsu and Ennoshita. They took a seat near each other and our festivals began. Taichi laughs next to me. “Don’t look so sad” He whispers. I grunt. “Hey your friend’s performing you should really pay attention” He laughs. I hit him on the shoulder. “Fine...but only because he’s somehow our friend” The performances continued until Yahaba could barely talk. The poor guy was crying for water by the time he finished.

  
  
  


“Can we investigate now? A new floor just opened and it seems like a waste of time to do anything else” I say. Everyone looks at each other. Ennoshita speaks up for me. “I mean he’s right! We should really be looking for clues and maybe something that will lead us to the mastermind” He says.

  
  
  


“It’s not gonna be easy…” Nametsu mutters. “And that’s coming from me” The detective admits. “This mastermind is smarter than we expected” She gestures to our surroundings. The gambler agrees with her. “This person took over an academy fitted for the best of the best, and modified it to their liking! That wretched bear was created and the cherry on top of that was yesterday…” He felt uncomfortable mentioning yesterday’s events.

  
  
  


“This…” Yahaba takes a sip of his water before speaking. “This isn’t the work of some normal psycho” He says. “Then we should get investigating” Aone says before leaving, Kanoka trailing behind him.

  
  
  


“Taichi, Yahaba, Futakuchi, Nametsu, and Ennoshita will be coming with me to investigate” I look at the others. “The rest of you look for anything that can help us” Our investigation for the day starts and the six of us head for the library.

  
  
  


**Ennoshita’s POV**

“Hey Nametsu?” The detective looks up. “Didn’t Narita hand you over a laptop the other day?” Nametsu crouches down onto a cabinet and pulls out the device. “I hid it under here the last time we investigated here” She says. “If only we had a technician or something here” Kawanishi sighs and places a bunch of books onto the table.

  
  
  


“What’s that?”

  
  
  


“Books”

  
  


“I’m serious” Shirabu huffs. “ History of Hope’s Peak Academy” Kawanishi pulls two books away. “A book on how to fix laptops” He tosses the book over to Nametsu. “And I found an archive of all the students here in the academy” Futakuchi sets down five books onto the table. “These are very thick books and they contain every student that has attended Hope’s Peak in the past decade” He stretches his body. “I thought I could read it by myself but Yahaba’s still bringing more” As he says that, Yahaba sets two more books down, opening the first book he could grab. “And these aren’t just brief descriptions! The whole life story is here! See?!” He points to one of the former student’s files. It was almost thirty pages long.

  
  
  


“I mean, Hope’s Academy had to do research about us but this is just too… accurate” The idol shivers. The library’s doors opens and reveals Kanoka and Aone. “Did you find anything” The female nods. “There’s a pool that we weren’t able to see yet and the dressing rooms are separated!” She says. “And even if someone tries to break in the other room they would be shot with pellet guns” Aone says for her. “Well at least we know no one’s gonna be peeking” Nametsu mutters under her breath. 

  
  
  


Terushima enters with Nishinoya and Narita and the shortest of the three sneezes. “Woah it’s dusty up here!” He says, sneezing once more. Soon enough, everyone arrives at the library until there are fourteen of us.

  
  
  


“Hey Nametsu, were you able to do something with the laptop we found” The detective shakes her head. “But there was a book on how to operate this so I think I can figure some stuff out” Terushima looked to be excited. “Oh, can I help?!” He says. “I knew someone who went here as the Ultimate Programmer and she taught me some basic shit!” Yahaba flips through his book.“Misaki Hana, also known as the Ultimate Programmer” He reads. Terushima looked proud.

  
  
  


“She already graduated a year before I arrived here but she worked as a programmer for this school!” He was indeed proud of this person. “That’s funny tho” Watari cuts in. “I was close with someone who was the Ultimate Hacker” He says. Yahaba flips through the book again. “Hanamaki Takahiro, he was known as the Ultimate Hacker who was able to get through a very protected bank...and he gave all of the money he got to those who needed it” Watari winked. “And I was one of those people!” He says. Terushima looks at him excitedly. “Then we can both be useful!” Watari nods. Both males cheered happily before dragging Nametsu away. “I’ll follow them just to see if they do anything stupid” Futakuchi says and follows after the three.

  
  
  


“Well, at least they’re happy- oh?” Nishinoya sees an envelope pushed between two books. “Hey what’s that?” He asks. I pull out the envelope. “It looks like an official statement from the school” I say. “Read it” Shirabu says. I break the seal and open the letter”

  
  
  


“Hope’s Peak Academy has been committed to shaping the youth into people who would one day change the world. We have a long and proud history as an institution of high learning fully funded by the government.  However, Hope's Peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but  **serious issues** beyond our control have made it necessary. This is not the end of Hope’s Peak Academy but rather a short break. We intend to re-open our doors the moment this situation has been resolvedthis is the end for now, and I would like to personally and sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years. For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations”

  
  
  


Everyone stared. When did this academy close? We were never informed of this. “How are we even sure this is real? We were just on summer break a few days ago!” Kyoken asks. The situation was confusing. “And looking at this letter it was written… a year ago?” My voice breaks a bit at the end. “Maybe the mastermind planned all of this!” Kanoka suggested. “Possible” Shirabu says. “And if it is real then...the reason there are no students here is because the school closed already” Kawanishi sums up.

  
  


“Then how did we get here?” Narita asks. “We’ll look for more clues tomorrow but for now…” The nighttime announcement plays. One by one everyone leaves the library before Monokuma could come on.

  
  
  
"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially  **nighttime** . Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."


	14. Chapter 2: It's All Water Under The Bridge

**Ennoshita’s POV**

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day! Also, just wanted to let you brats know that your e-handbook has now been updated!”

  
  
  


I get up from my bed, ready to start today’s investigation. The letter from last night still bothered me. Why did Hope’s Peak Academy shut down? What was this unfortunate problem? Whatever it was, we need to know right away. My doorbell rings and I rush to the door to answer it.

  
  
  


“Morning!” Tanaka greets. “Just checking to see if you wanted to hang out with me for today!” He says. “Nametsu and the others were able to turn on the laptop but there was only one file and it needed a password so they’re trying to guess it” Watari walks by as Tanaka says it. “We’ve been up for the past hour trying to figure it out but feel free to help us!” He says before entering Futakuchi’s room.

  
  
  


“The others are doing their own things so I thought you would want some company” Before I could even answer, Tanaka grabs my wrist and drags me over to the kitchen. Not the best place to start the morning, the memory of the first murder still fresh in my mind.

  
  
  


“Morning Ennoshita!” Narita greets from where he was standing. “Aone taught me how to cook pancakes so Tanaka begged me to make us some'' Tanaka's voice cut through the room. “HEY I DIDN'T BEG” He cries. Narita laughs, setting the plates down. “You wanted to cheer Ennoshita up” He teases. “But I would have done the same” Narita follows and sits with us. “That’s kind of you two” I say with a blush. Tanaka huffs as he takes a bite of his pancake.

  
  
  


“I didn’t like that the others were treating you like a child! You’re a strong person Ennoshita-”

  
  
  


“Chikara”

  
  
  


Tanaka and Narita stare. I smile at them. “You guys can call me Chikara” I rarely let people call be my first name, Hisashi and my family being the only exceptions. “You have a nice name” Narita confesses. “It makes me feel like you’re a person who could lead” I didn’t expect that from anyone. “You’re right! If it wasn’t for him and those other two we would have been goners!” Tanaka looks in my eye. “You’re an amazing person” I felt my cheeks heat up.

  
  
  


“You’re both too kind-”

  
  
  


The kitchen doors open. Nametsu enters with Futakuchi. “Smelled something good here!” She says. “I can make more if you two want” Narita offers. “YES PLEASE!” Futakuchi says happily. Narita gives them their breakfast and all of us spend our morning talking about each other.

  
  
  


**Kyoken’s POV**

Tanaka was with Ennoshita and Terushima was investigating somewhere. That left me to do some searching alone…

  
  
  


Well, that was my plan.

  
  
  


The moment I leave my room, someone grabs my hand and brings me over to the pool...the boy’s locker to be specific. He slams me against the wall. “You better be keeping your end of the deal” He was taller than me as usual but I knew behind that tough exterior was some scared child whose secret could ruin his life. I push him away.

  
  
  


“As long as you keep yours...the secret is safe with me”

  
  
  


I walk out of the locker room, leaving the person behind. I come across Kanoka and we walk the rest of the way towards the kitchen.

  
  
  


**Ennoshita’s POV**

As soon as everyone finished eating, Shirabu had called everyone to the library. “Taichi and I decided to do some investigating and the letter we found yesterday? There were multiple copies” The medic kicks a stack of books that revealed a box of letters. “This isn’t some prank” He says. “He’s right! When we were able to turn that damn laptop on, the only file there was about the academy’s closing” Terushima groans. “Sadly, we weren’t able to open the file and we are still guessing the password” Watari follows.

  
  
  


“Aone and I decided to investigate together but some of the rooms were locked and we couldn’t get in! I wanted to call Kyoken and Tanaka but they were busy” Nishinoya says. “How about we tring breaking them down together?” Aone suggests. “It’s a good idea but some of us are still doing things…” Nametsu looks around. “Speaking of… Yahaba hasn’t arrived yet” As if on cue, Yahaba walks through the door. “Sorry I’m late guys I felt…” Yahaba made a gagging noise. “Stay in the clinic for now” Shirabu says. “We can’t have anyone getting sick here” Yahaba leaves with Narita and our meeting continues.

  
  
  


“So what are we gonna do now?” Nishinoya asks. Shirabu ponders for a moment. “Well I think we should rest for now” He says. “It’s not good to overwork ourselves” He mutters at the end. “Does the medic care for us?” Tanaka teased, causing Shirabu to flush red. “N-no! It’s just gonna be a hassle to take care of sick people while investigating!” He stammered before storming out. “He’s kidding guys” Kawanishi laughs. “He actually cares for everyone” He says before running after his friend.

  
  
  


“I’m gonna take a very long nap!” Nametsu claims and leaves the library. “Hey Watari let’s hang out! We can talk about our senpais!” Terushima invites and the two leave. “I kinda wanna take a nap too” I mutter. Tanaka slaps me on the back. “Okay see you later Chikara!” He says and walks out with the rest. I returned to the bedroom and was quick to fall asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a̸̘̙̩̗͈͎̺͈̱̬̘̼̘̼̎̊̎̒̓͜f̶̝̭̝̰͓͖̆͑f̸̦͍̦̲̣̼͙̱̹̯̣̖̔͛ͅͅi̵̛̮̘̩͖͍͕̤̻̔̋͒̂́̓̎̓̃̅̒̚͠ǹ̷̨̘̻̠̻̬̖͚͚̩̘̇̉̈́̏̈́͒͌ḭ̷̛͍̘͇̌̏͊͝t̵̝͝y̴̨̨̢̬͕̝̅̃͗͊͂̉͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna know but who do you think the mastermind is?


	15. Chapter 2: It's All Water Under The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two people are fighting

**Ennoshita’s POV**

  
  


a̷͈̬͙͖͛̐̒̾r̸̨̯̺̱͍̞͔͎̭͓̖̪̤͖̫̅ê̶̡͎͕̙̘̟͕̻͉̩̬̩̟̯͎̇͊̈̚ ̴̨̛͙̖̪̱̯̝̪͈͎̿̑y̶̨̧͎̳̥̩̽̽o̴̧̱̺̩̘̣͈̹̰͚̞̍̈̓̚͝ŭ̸̠̳̮̣̪̙͋̍͊̾͜ ̸̨̛͙̠̜͇̝͉̯̰̳̓̈́͐̔͐̓̚̕͝ţ̸̨̗̻͎͖͖͖͖̘̝͖̈́̐͋̾̅̆͌̍̇͒̄ḥ̷̰̑̌̌͗̈̌ë̴̛̹̯̪̯̟̯̠̹̹͔́̆̿̒͒̈́̌̂̿͊̎͜ͅͅř̴͈̘̝̳̼͔͖̼͉̍̓͂͆̍e̶͎̙̥̻͙͉͐̅͌̂͐͆͜?̸̧̡̛͈̉̇̈́̏͐͘͘͠͝

  
  
  
  


I jolt awake. Someone was knocking loudly on my door. I walk towards my door and open it. It was Nishinoya and he was panting heavily, as if he just ran a mile. “Yo...dining hall...now!”He said each with each breath hetook. “What happened?!” asked. Nishinoya looks up at me.

  
  
  


“Watari and Terushima are fighting! I already called Ryuu and the others but they aren’t there yet!” Nishinoya grabs my wrist and leads me to the dining hall. I was met with the sight of Watari pushing Terushima against the wall.

  
  
  


“Take that back!” The marine biologist screams. “You know it’s true! Misaski is better than your stupid hacker senpai!” He taunts. Watari punches him in the face, surprising the three of us. “Why you littler-” Terushima tackles him. They fall to the floor, constantly attacking each other.

  
  
  


“Hanamaki wasn’t expelled for that! I don’t care what you say!”

  
  
  


“It’s the truth!”

  
  
  


Tanaka arrives behind us. “Let’s separate them!” He says and we move in to pull them away from each other. Tanaka was able to take Watari and hold him back. I put my hands on Terushima’s shoulder. “H-hey what happe-” Terushima punches me and I fall to the floor. “Stay out of this!” He threatens me. The others come in and Aone is quick to apprehend the faux blond. “What’s happening here!” Shirabu’s voice was stern and angry. “Just telling this little shit the truth! Hanamaki was expelled for hacking the school’s system to give someone perfect grades!” Watari looked like he wanted to cry. “That’s wrong! It was never stated in his profiles! It only said that he was transferred to a Hope’s Peak Academy in another country!” He grits his teeth. Terushima laughs. “Misaki was the one who made that report! They needed to hide the truth” He cackles.

  
  
  


“SHUT UP!”

  
  
  


“Just accept it you little shit!”

  
  
  


“Enough!” Shirabu shuts them both up. “Both of you go to your damn rooms right now and cool off!” Terushima scoofs and goes back to his room. Nishinoya approaches Watari. “I’ll go with you to your room” He says. Watari mutters a thank you before leaving with the other male.

  
  
  


“Hey you okay?” Tanaka asks, checking my face. “That bastard just had to drag you in” He growls. “It’s fine… but it did take me by surprise” I said. “They were all buddy buddy each other earlier and then WHAM!” Futakuchi’s hands emphasized his words. ”What were they fighting about anyway?” Nametsu asks. “The seniors we were talking about earlier” I said. The detective sighs. “Well that’s just amazing! We were supposed to continue with investigating tomorrow” Her voice sounded disappointed and annoyed. “We should forget about that laptop for now and look for other things that could help us” Narita suggest.

  
  
  


“Oh you’re back? How’s Yahaba?” The pharmacist enters the room. “He didn’t like the medicine’s taste so I had to do something about it but he’s fast asleep” Shirabu scoffs. “He’s picky” The medic laughs.

  
  


“WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING AWAKE?! IT’S ALREADY NIGHTTIME!”

  
  
  


Monokuma appears by the door. Kanoka shifts away from him, hiding behind Aone. “You kids better be getting to your rooms now since the dining hall will be closed now!” Everybody hesitates before walking out of the dining hall. “Why are we even following some bear” Kyoken mutters. “Unless you want spears through you, I suggest we do as it says” Kawanishi blankly states.

  
  
  


When I get back to my bedroom, there’s a strange tablet lying on my bed. I pick it up. “What’s this?” There was no power button. It must be one of Monokuma’s tricks to get us to kill each other. I sigh, placing the tablet on the nightstand. I can’t be bothered to think about it right now.

  
  
  


Slowly, my eyes felt heavier. A few minutes later, I fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  


f̴̜̙͚̭̮̌͌̈́̽̒̃̑̆̀͊͘͝e̵̝͈̻̓̈͌̆͗̓̒̐̉͛̐͂͗̕͠ẻ̷̡̫̻̰̤̦̞̦̖̺̗͖͍̈́̅͒̈́͜͝ḷ̴̥̹̈́͒̄̋


End file.
